It's All for Him
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: Flaky has grown out of her phobia over her new boyfriend, Flippy, and his evil half, Fliqpy. After so much time of dreaming he'd take her, Fliqpy wants to go the next level with the girl. Read for the adventures of this perverted couple. Rated T for sexual themes. Fliqpy x Flaky, some Flippy x Flaky.
1. Chapter 1

It's All for Him

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Okay, in case you're wondering, the characters are in anthro form, and this will have some Handy x Petunia in it, but the main couple will Be Fliqpy/Flippy x Flaky. Mainly Fliqpy x Flaky. Enjoy, and please review! :3)**_

"Flaky, what happened to your shift?" Petunia asked her friend, Flaky. "Weren't you supposed to work until seven and then leave. It's midnight, you need to leave, or you'll work yourself to death."

"Sorry," Flaky muttered shyly. "I just need the cash. Christmas is coming up, and I'm planning on getting everyone a present this year, because I know what they all want."

"Flaky, why are you trying so hard?" Petunia giggled. "You don't need to give _all_ of us something, some of us don't even deserve a gift. Just calm down, or you won't get yourself anything."

"Oh, no," Flaky nervously waved her hands in front of her face. "That can't be right, I vowed to myself on New Year's day that I would get everyone something. It's my moral."

"Moral?" Petunia inquired. "What moral? Spending every penny you have isn't a moral. How will you pay your bills? Buy food? Clothes?"

"Oh, I can pay my bills," Flaky giggled. "That's what I've been working so hard for, not just the presents. I have enough savings to pay this month's bills and a few of next month's, and for enough food that'll last me for a few weeks, and I have laundry detergent, it's not that hard, silly. Why don't you try it? Oh, but...if I'm offending you, I'm so sorry, I just don't know how to shut up when I need to."

"It's fine," Petunia giggled. "It's adorable how much you fret the small stuff, honestly."

"Well, Flippy doesn't like me to be mean, and yet he hates that I'm weak, so, um, well..."

Petunia "humpfed" and patted Flaky on the back of the shoulder. "You do _not_ need to listen to him like he owns you," she sighed. "You know you're better than being bossed around by a criminally insane man."

"He doesn't boss me around!" Flaky quietly shouted. "The _other_ Flippy does. I can't help but listen. His voice is deep and powerful...you know how it gets."

"No, I really don't," Petunia sighed jokingly. "You really do like both sides of Flippy, don't you? That's a noble thing. He needs someone."

"What do you mean?" Flaky asked, giggling. "'Needs someone'?"

"We both know what I mean," Petunia smiled, patting Flaky's head. "Go home, you're shift's over. I'll make sure Pop hears about your overtime."

"Thanks!" Flaky shouted. "I'll pay you back! I swear it!"

"I think the present will be enough," Petunia muttered to herself, grinning. "You don't need to go through any trouble just for me."

Flaky giggled and ran out the door, her apron falling to the counter gently. She felt a bit woozy with nervousness, wondering how her boyfriend was doing at home. Was he eating? Upset about something? Watching a movie? Ever since Flaky had grown used to (and even had a major crush on) the other half of Flippy, Fliqpy. Even though she felt feelings for Fliqpy, she was in love with Flippy. It had taken a very long time for her to get over her phobias so she wouldn't be so afraid to _live_ anymore, and to realize how she had always felt deep down inside. Flippy had always been there for the small porcupine girl, and had always protected her, no matter how trivial the situation was.

When she walked in the door, she heard a low, evil chuckle from the living room, and she knew instantly who had caused all of this. She smirked herself, and slowly strolled towards the room in which the killer who lived in her house was. She looked into the dark room and soon saw the yellow-green eyes that seemed like they were glowing. She bit her lip in anticipation and wondered how close she should get.

"Over here." the dark voice suddenly ordered. "On my lap. Now."

Flaky blushed deeply and did as the sadistic killer demanded. She sat on his lap, her back to his face. She prepared herself for whatever his perverted mind intended to do, and soon felt his cold lips touch her shoulder. He smirked as she squirmed in his arms.

"You're always so obedient," he growled lustfully. "You should get a reward."

"Being with you is reward enough, Fliqpy," Flaky groaned. Her downstairs area felt warm. "But why do you tease me?"

"Teasing you?" the evil half of her boyfriend laughed. "I hardly call kisses and stolen hearts teasing."

"What do you mean 'stolen hearts'?" Flaky asked, slightly afraid for the answered.

"You mean you don't know?" Fliqpy chuckled. "You stole someone's heart."

"Whose?" Flaky shrieked.

"_Mine."_ Fliqpy answered, grabbing at Flaky's chest. She yelped out at the sudden feel of his touch. "Would you like to take this little adventure we have going to another level?"

Flaky wasn't able to speak. She had imagined some perverted comments, maybe even a few kisses on the neck. But...the _actual_ experience? Man...this was weird and amazing at the same time.

"Mm...mm-hm," Flaky nodded. Fliqpy grinned, his teeth showing and glinting in the darkness.

The green-furred veteran picked up his girlfriend bridal-style, much to her surprise. She didn't want this to end no matter what, even if Flippy didn't snap out of this for a thousand years, she wanted—no, _needed_ this horribly. Her heart and body were aching for this man's touch, for his own style of love. Even if it didn't mean anything to him, it meant everything to her. She would always remember that he left his mark in her mind, soul, and heart, not that he hadn't already, but this would be love on a whole new level. They would connect body, heart, and soul. Fliqpy might even let Flaky fall asleep in his arms, just like in those sappy romance movies.

"Please be gentle," Flaky muttered, biting her thumbnail, just like a child. She was pinning to make her lover blush, but his expression just stayed on the evil grin it was in.

Once the couple began, you could hear the female's cries of mixed pleasure and pain throughout their whole community.

()()()()()

The next morning, Flaky woke up alone. Where had her man gone? Had he left her in the house alone, as if nothing had happened?

"Hello?" she called out. There was a long silence, then she sighed a breath of relief when she heard a cough. "Hey, Flippy? Are you in the bathroom?"

"Flippy isn't here," a low voice groaned. "Please don't shout, though. You did enough of that last night right in my ear. I have a huge headache from it."

"Oh god, sorry Fliqpy!" Flaky quietly yelled. "I-I couldn't help myself. You know, it was m-my first time and all..."

"Don't worry too much about it," the green bear laughed, making his hand smack the air. "It was obvious you were a virgin. But not anymore~!"

"You're awfully cheerful about taking me," Flaky giggled, getting up and hugging the shirtless Flippy with her bare body. Her face was insanely red, and his, again, did not change. "Thank you, though. I'm glad you were my first. Honestly, I am."

"Why?" Fliqpy asked, one eyebrow sinking so low that it almost covered his whole eye.

That's when Flaky realized that Flippy hadn't snapped out of his insanity yet.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

It's All for Him

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter will be a little OOC, but I like to believe people change when they find the one for them. The phrase, "one for them," of course, I got from Chobits. Sorry. ^^" Christmas made me love-crazy!)**_

"Flaky, you're shaking."

The red porcupine named Flaky was shaking, because her boyfriend hadn't snapped out of his insane side yet. What was taking so long?

"Where's Flippy?" she asked the evil side of "Flippy," Fliqpy. "Why hasn't he come back yet? Why aren't you out slaughtering people?"

"Because I thought about it," the insane figure in front of the shivering girl sighed, "and I think that you are way too weak on your own. I see that you don't want me here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just leave."

"So, why are you staying?" Flaky asked, a bit clueless to what was going on with the sadistic war vet. He actually seemed...calmer, as if he wasn't even insane. "Why do you even care about my weakness?"

"_Because,_ well, I want to watch over you." Fliqpy stated, his voice loud and rough. "If you don't want me to give you one-hundred percent protection, then that's fine with me. I'll just be out to go visit your friends."

Flaky realized he was being serious. It wasn't a sick, morbid game that would keep her from seeing Flippy ever again, he really wanted to watch over her. Now, because she's so clueless, he's out to kill all of her friends. Or, even worse, tell them what they did last night. The girl couldn't stand the thought of her friends hating her because she fell for a killer and let him do..._you-know-what_ to her. She ran up to Fliqpy and grabbed his belt. She, for a few seconds, thought about how tall he was. Nearly a giant compared to her.

"Wait." the girl muttered. "Don't go. I'm sorry, I want you here."

The psychopathic half of Flippy grinned, but it seemed a bit more cheery than usual. Flaky gave him a smile back, putting half of her heart into it. This whole, "I'll protect you" thing seems like it won't live long, depending on how Fliqpy was planning on going about it. He then, in a strange happy tone, asked if Flaky wanted to go to the market.

"Why?" she asked, letting Fliqpy put his shirt on. "We don't need to."

"Yes, we do," the killer answered, his head poking out of the top of the shirt. "You're out of a lot of things. Milk, cereal, juice, and all that other stuff."

"But, I just bought some last week!" Flaky exclaimed, talking to both Fliqpy and herself. He began to pull on his boots. "How can I already be out?"

"You have mice." Fliqpy stated flatly. "They ate it all, and the milk spoiled because you left it out the other night. I threw it out when I got up this morning. It was horrible smelling, and I almost drank half the carton. I felt a chunk and slammed it into the trash bin."

"Oh, come _on_!" Flaky yelled, slapping her forehead. "Petunia was right, I can't buy everyone a present this year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Christmas," Flaky sighed, moving to her closet and selecting a baggy sweatshirt and a skirt that nearly reached her knees. "I was planning on buying everyone a gift. Apparently I can't do that if I need to buy so many things."

"Hey," Fliqpy barked, pointing to the window, "don't let everyone just see you naked. Get dressed quicker, or I'll cut you." He had stated it so simply, like making her bleed was such a trivial task. She didn't like it, how he was acting so suddenly. No one ever looks into her house, not even when she screams. They know how she is, scared of everything, because they don't know about her recent change. "Hurry, hurry! The store food won't be fresh for long."

"What about my budget?" Flaky asked, wondering how much everything would cost. The food, the bills, the exterminator. What would she have left for Christmas? Did she really think things through?

"What about it?" the green bear snapped roughly. He wasn't really one for mornings, but Flaky didn't know this. She wasn't considering it, either. "Just hurry up. I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Okay," Flaky mumbled, watching the war veteran stomp down the stairs. She stuck her tongue out at him when he was out of sight.

She sighed, wondering why he was being so rude. Maybe he was hungry, and that's why they were really going to the store. Maybe he just wanted to show her he'd really protect her like he'd promised before. Maybe...maybe he wanted to kill someone after all, and was using the store as an excuse to get out of the house to do it. She shook a bit with nervousness and anticipation. It somewhat excited her, seeing the blade of a knife gleam in the morning sun, to hear it slashing through flesh and splitting bone. She felt a heat between her legs. She also felt like a huge pervert, having a love for violence when not long ago she hated the thought of it. But, she'd never kill anyone herself. She never wanted to, no matter how arousing it was for her.

"Are you dressing?" Fliqpy shouted from the first level of her house. "Or do I have to come up there myself and dress you myself?"

"I'm getting dressed!" Flaky shouted. All she had to do was change panties, because she'd ruined her current pair. She was going to wear some lazy-day sweatpants, and not sit down. "Don't come up here!"

Downstairs, Fliqpy wondered why she didn't want him up there so badly so suddenly. Wasn't she comfortable enough around him now to let him see her naked? She's already hugged him while naked, so why is she so nervous about him seeing her get dressed? Much less _dressing_ her. He smirked, thinking about surprising her by coming up anyway and riling her up, but thought better of it. He needed to show her he was a serious guy, and better than Flippy. He needed her to see him as more than a killer, and more as a lover. He needed her to see him as a whole. It was hard to explain to himself, and it was hard to make sure if he really wanted her to see him as any more than a bodyguard and even more than a boyfriend. But, that's the only way she's going to see him for quite a while. That's the only way he wants her to see him for now, but, then again, this whole, "I do know, I don't know" thing was getting very confusing, and he couldn't quite figure out what was on his mind. This, of course, was only because everything changed in one night with the fearful girl.

What had happened to his violent and feared attitude that he had had just a week ago, on his last "visit" to the world? What was different? What was making him act and feel this way? It couldn't be Flaky, she was just a plaything, he could drop her at any moment and go back to normal...sort of. He wasn't exactly influenced by her, she just somehow knew how to pull his heartstrings. She was a temptress and didn't know it and didn't mean it. How could she know? It was near impossible to know you're acting seductive when you're as innocent as Flaky.

It killed him when he saw the wet spot between his girlfriend's legs on her jeans as she sheepishly creaked down the stairs. "Let's go," her voice shakily says, and he begins to feel a heat between his legs. "F-fine," he chokes out, just wanting to leave the house before things get too intense.

_This ought to be interesting_, he thought, keeping his two thighs pressed together.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

It's All for Him

Chapter 3

_**(Here's the going to the grocery store/grocery store scene. Swoon. Oh, and the things they say about people staring at them is how I think of the topic. It doesn't really matter, but I thought it'd be okay for you all to know.)**_

Flipqy noticed that Flaky wouldn't let him look her in the eyes. He could tell, just by the way she was staring so intently at the ground. He smirked as his thighs nearly fell asleep. He thanked the mighty sun above that Flaky doesn't notice things like his growing "problem" until the time's become a little better. Until then, their town will face the embarrassing sight of their arousal. It made his problem grow even more. Flaky gave it a glance then a giggle. Fliqpy looked over at her. The wet spot on her pants was expanding slightly itself.

"I see your awfully excited for the store," he said, a low chuckle in his voice. "Do you want to go back?"

"Don't be silly," Flaky said, her voice shaky. "I'm fine. Just...keep walking. Wait, why didn't we use the car?"

"It's more fun this way." Fliqpy's voice was jolly yet grave. "People begin to stare. I love when they stare. You can mess with their eyes and their head. You know, just do whatever you can to prove how perverted the world is, especially you. It's fun."

"Really? That's a little childish," Flaky said, laughing to herself and covering the center of her pants slightly with her hand. "I don't like the stares. It feels like they're silently judging me for being, well, being _me_."

"That's when you drop those judgments from your mind, or keep them." Fliqpy stopped walking. "It's really up to you. If you drop them, you stay the way you are, worrying about the week's current insults. If you keep them, you can use them against the ones who judged you. I personally keep them. That's what makes me strong, you see."

Flaky, being the slight ditz that she was, walked a bit more than Fliqpy and missed what he said. She only heard his dark voice, darker than usual. It must have been something important, knowing when something meant a lot to him. She knew when he wanted something, too. Today, he wanted something big. Or, more likely, something small. _Her_. It wasn't like he wasn't going to get her, he was definitely getting her tonight.

"Are you coming?" she asked, wondering if he really did want to be with her for her. Maybe it was just until he became bored with her body, that was possible. He may even dump her tomorrow, who knows. She didn't want that. She wanted him to love her, to need her. She had no clue that he was already craving for the same. "Let's go, the food won't be fresh for long!"

Her smile brightened his mood, and nearly the whole town. He felt the heat between his legs intensify as he stared at her smooth legs, covered by the jeans and dampened with her arousal. They glided together and molded together as if walking was as arousing as pictures of a lingerie model. Flaky could be one of those, despite her small breasts. To him, though, they were treasures. They were living things that had to be cherished and treated with great care. But, when the time came and felt right, you think that Fliqpy treated them gently? No, he'd kneaded Flaky's breasts as if they were round hunks of pizza dough.

But, going back to the subject, they got to the grocery store with little difficulty. Of course, Lifty and Shifty, the two dumbest twins around, tried to rob them, but Fliqpy quickly took care of that little problem. They were currently rotting on the sidewalk by the newspaper's main office building, where Splendid worked. Flaky was holding onto her bodyguard/boyfriend's arm, wondering if there was ever any guilt in Fliqpy's mind when he killed someone. Maybe by now it was just an instinct, one where it didn't matter what the victim thought. What would happen if someone said something, something about her before they died?

Maybe at first Fliqpy would think that it was all lies, that it was something to make him rethink the kill. Then, maybe, he would believe them, and finish them off. What would he do then? She didn't like thinking about it. She just wanted to live a healthy, protected life with Fliqpy until the day she would be through with life. The day when all of the stress and pain would be lifted in a sweet moment of strange light, then she would be dead. Not suicide, but a death that would be caused by old age and would be natural. That's how she wants to leave this world; in peace, one-hundred percent ready to die.

But, of course, that wasn't going to be for a while. She wanted to live now, while she could. She wanted to be with Fliqpy forever and ever, until forever vanished beneath her feet. It was going to be a good life, and she knew it. Forever, with Fliqpy. She looked up at him, noticing a small scar under his left eye. It looked kind of cute, the length and shape. She giggled a bit and looked away when Fliqpy gave her a questioning look. She smiled as they strolled through the dairy aisle. The cold of the many fridges gave her chills, and she shivered a bit. She shouldn't have gotten as excited as she had, because people were giving her stares. She didn't like the stares, didn't like why the people were giving them to her. She buried her face into her bodyguard's side. He looked down again and saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching his hand to touch her shoulder. She whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"They're staring at me." Flaky's voice was quiet, but you could hear mumbling from maybe two aisles down. "I don't like it when people stare at me..."

"Ignore them," Fliqpy said with a growl. "Don't let them hurt you or get to you. It is never worth a fight when they stare."

Flaky sighed. She didn't hear what her boyfriend had just said, he just smelled really nice. He smelled like she thought was better than last night—sweaty, over-focused—because now he smelled like a warm kitchen, like when she was young and her mother would bake her a birthday cake. It was always chocolate, her favorite. How did he smell like this? She didn't want to wonder why, she wanted to just enjoy it. She wanted a lot these days. She wanted peace, she wanted excitement, she wanted so much. But, all of those things were topped by one thing: _Fliqpy._ He was her light, where she once lived in a terrified darkness. He saved her with the very things she hated. Violence, perverted actions and thoughts, and death. She was a whole new person.

Because she was so deep in thought, Flaky let Fliqpy pick everything they needed up, then they went to the check-out line. Nutty was working there, but he was too busy eating all of the candy by the register, so Flaky just left enough money to pay for the objects and left with Fliqpy. They walked home in a quiet state, just leaving the other to their thoughts. Once they got home, though, they let out all of their excitement and arousal. They walked upstairs, connected once again, more lovingly than before.

Flaky liked the second time _much_ better.

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

It's All for Him

Chapter 4

Flippy woke up later on, satisfied and warm. Flaky was snuggling up against his chest, out cold. It was dark, which meant that it was dark outside. He felt something different about this satisfaction, it was the kind that he had after most lonely nights, when Flaky had late shifts at work. There was also a strange bump on one of his pectorals, as if Flaky were...

..._oh no._

He didn't want to wake her up, so he just slowly slid out of bed, careful not to bother his apparent lover. His footsteps were identical to a cat's as he stalked frightfully to the bedroom. What had Fliqpy done with Flaky while Flippy was gone? What was going to happen now? Did they use protection? They better have, or else Flaky would have to go through the pain of motherhood. She wasn't ready for it, and Flippy knew this because she'd said several times that when they did end up doing "It," she was hoping they could avoid any chances of pregnancy. Now...what would happen if they had gone over the line? She would be heartbroken at the thought of it.

Flaky stirred ever-so-slightly, but didn't wake up. She mumbled something that brought chills down Flippy's spine.

"Dig the knife deeper, Fliqpy!" Flippy looked at her, and saw a very serious and adorable expression on her face, and her hand was slipping down the thick blankets in which they slept in. Flippy's face burned and he covered his mouth, biting his middle finger. What had happened to the innocence he had known before? Why was she so attracted to the idea of gore so suddenly? Of course Flippy knew that Flaky had grown used to Fliqpy, but how far did she really go? Did she fall for him?

Maybe so.

Panicking slightly, Flippy hustled to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He saw a very tired looking evil half of himself chuckling. The fur on the back of the veteran's neck stood straight up. Fliqpy looked over at Flaky as much as he could. His eyes softened a bit at the sight, then he looked back at the good part of himself, and his gaze turned deadly.

"You should go away again," the evil half sneered. "She wants me now. Not you."

"What did you do?" Flippy demanded, half-shouting. He didn't want to wake Flaky up. "She's saying your name in her sleep!"

"Take away a girl's virginity and that's what happens." Fliqpy was all-out laughing now. His eyes still stayed locked, however, as if he let down that much guard, he was going to be killed. "She's much cuter now. She's under my spell, and I'm under hers. It's funny; this is what you wanted, isn't it? Flaky's precious purity? Too bad, I got it first."

"You're disgusting."

"You had the thought in mind anyways. You should have known better."

Flippy was filled with feelings of betrayal and anger, and in this state of heart, he punched the glass mirror. His minor wounds brought out a bit more blood than it seemed they would. Flaky jolted awake and saw Flippy, sitting on his bottom with his arms crossing his knees and his head buried in his legs. She saw him shaking, and sniffing. She knew what must have happened. He must have found out. There was also a wave of pleasure knocking her out of her thoughts, and a heat between her legs. She was naked. Flippy was naked, save for his dog tags. It didn't take a genius like Sniffles to figure out what had happened with Fliqpy.

Flaky climbed out of bed and padded over to Flippy. She squatted next to him, and tried to hug him, but he kept moving away from her. She felt horrible, knowing that she stuck the knife deep inside his heart. Why was she so naïve, thinking that Flippy would mind it? It wasn't him that she fell in love with now, though there was still a large amount of affection for him. He was like a person she knew that she could trust, someone she knew she could count on for anything. She just couldn't think of him as she did with Fliqpy. He didn't strike her as a lover, or even a protector. He was too nice for that, too delicate. Fliqpy could love her like any pervert like her would want to be loved.

He could be her body, her mind. Flippy was more her kindness, her friendship. She didn't like just calling him a "friend," because they had gone through too much together to be labeled as mere "friends." Flaky cared for Flippy a great deal, she just didn't love him like she did with Fliqpy. She hoped to whatever God was in the sky that Flippy didn't hate her now. She swore to herself for thinking she could just brush off this situation as a simply "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" thing. How could she just forget about the bear that has treated her with the utmost respect, love, and kindness. There is no saying a tiny apology to him after this kind of betrayal.

Turns out, Flaky didn't have to say the first thing. Flippy spoke up while lifting his head from his legs, saying, "Do you hate me, Flaky?"

She was shocked by the sudden question. She slowly crept closer, and Flippy didn't move away this time. "I could never hate you. Never." Flaky tried her best to be reassuring, but Flippy still kept looking away from her. "I swear, I don't hate you. I didn't want to hurt you, please understand that. I was stupid and selfish and didn't think about you. But I never hated you, and I still don't. I promise that I never will hate you."

"Then why did you choose him instead of me?" Flippy sounded so depressed, it killed Flaky on the inside. "Am I not good enough?"

"Not exactly," Flaky said nervously, shaking. She thought he would tackle her, hit her, do _something_ to get some revenge. He never moved a muscle. "Fliqpy is the perfect match for a perverted nervous wreck like me. You should be glad that you haven't seen how I've changed. It's disgusting."

"I don't care about that! You are who you are, and I love you for only you. Don't be ashamed of yourself just because you changed a bit." Flippy was serious. He didn't care if Flaky used to be a stripper, he just wanted to love the kind-hearted girl that he knew now. Too bad Flaky didn't feel the same way.

"I'm horribly, terribly, insanely sorry Flippy." Flaky stood up, revealing her naked body, and began to walk away, glancing in the mirror, where she saw a glimpse of yellow-green. "I'm just not the right girl for you."

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

It's All for Him

Chapter 5

That morning, Flaky thought about everything that had happened. Flippy was so hurt, it tore her apart. Fliqpy still roamed inside her mind, ravaging her sanity. How could she have hurt Flippy like this for some perverted fantasies?

She sat at the table and cried. She never wanted this to happen. She shouldn't have expected Flippy to accept this. She was horrible, she didn't deserve Flippy. She didn't deserve anyone.

As she sobbed, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She lifted her head, knowing what was about to come. Flippy emerged from the bottom step, through the living room, and into the kitchen. He sat next to Flaky. He noticed that she'd showered and dressed, but he still couldn't get the dirty images of her out of his head.

"I'll get you a new mirror, Flaky," he said calmly. "But, I can still see him. He told me about you two."

Flaky felt herself sinking.

"He told me about how you are when you're around him," Flippy sighed. "The more...innocent part. He also told me how he felt."

Flaky felt tears welling up again.

"You two...care for each other on a deeper level. At least, that's what I gathered. Of course, I know I can't do the same things as Fliqpy, but I know that I can still be your friend. I'm sorry-"

"Please," Flaky begged, "don't apologize. I should be apologizing. I hurt you. I never expected any of this. I'm so sorry, Flippy. If there is anything I can do for you, I'll do it. I promise you."

Flippy smiled and wiped away a year that had slipped down her face.

"Be my friend."

Flaky smiled and hugged Flippy. Thank God he didn't hate her. That would finish everything. She would never see him again. She thought about what Fliqpy would think of this, but in order to get him, she had to have Flippy in her life. Plus, she wouldn't what to do without him. He had helped her get over so many fears. Though, her fear of heights would always be there, most of the others were gone.

One of her best memories was when Flippy took her to the petting zoo. While she wasn't in love with him, Flaky still loved him like a brother.

-Fliqpy-

He may be in Flippy's head, but that never meant that he couldn't hear what Flippy was doing. He was a person as well, and had his own thoughts. However, while he was trapped in Flippy's mind, he was nothing but a voice.

He felt a little betrayed by Flaky, but tried to calm himself down by reminding himself that she was being his friend. Friends don't do anything but be friends, right?

In his own memories, all he could remember was his emotions around Flaky. How jumbled up and intensified they were. He had never really taken Flaky anywhere special, like Flippy. He'd taken her to fun and romantic places, he'd helped her mentally. What had Fliqpy done?

He'd made a rosebud blossom too early. Feeling the regret in Flaky from her words last night made him feel terrible. He had to do something to make up for it all, for her. Then, he remembered something that anteater was talking about yesterday on their way to the store.

"I made a machine that takes people with multiple personality disorder," he had begun dramatically, "and make a clone of the different personalities!"

Fliqpy thought about this and knew what to do.

'Flippy!' He snapped to his prison keeper. 'Flippy!'

'What do you want?' Flippy growled.

'What would you think if we separated?'

Flippy didn't respond for a minute. Fliqpy knew why. He was considering.

'I would ask how that was even possible.' He responded.

'That anteater with a constant cold,' Fliqpy said. He smirked in his mind. This was easier than he thought.

'You mean Sniffles?'

'Whatever, but I heard him talking about some new machine that can really split personalities into separate bodies.'

'I'll do it.'

Fliqpy smiled his crooked smile, then convinced Flippy to make an excuse for a Flaky to go get it done. He wanted to surprise her.

Well, looks like this was gonna be the best surprise Flaky ever recieved.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
